Field
The present embodiment relates to an apparatus for the reduction of aerodynamic drag on vehicles having wind-exposed wheels of a wheel assembly mounted underneath the vehicle body, such as on large commercial trucks.
Description of Prior Art
Inherently characteristic of rotating vehicle wheels, and particularly of spoked wheels, aerodynamic resistance, or parasitic drag, is an unwanted source of energy loss in propelling a vehicle. Parasitic drag on a wheel includes viscous drag components of form (or pressure) drag and frictional drag. Form drag on a wheel generally arises from the circular profile of a wheel moving though air at the velocity of the vehicle. The displacement of air around a moving object creates a difference in pressure between the forward and trailing surfaces, resulting in a drag force that is highly dependent on the relative wind speed acting thereon. Streamlining the wheel surfaces can reduce the pressure differential, reducing form drag.
Frictional drag forces also depend on the speed of wind impinging exposed surfaces, and arise from the contact of air moving over surfaces. Both of these types of drag forces arise generally in proportion to the square of the relative wind speed, per the drag equation. Streamlined design profiles are generally employed to reduce both of these components of drag force.
The unique geometry of a wheel used on a vehicle includes motion both in translation and in rotation; the entire circular outline of the wheel translates at the vehicle speed, and the wheel rotates about the axle at a rate consistent with the vehicle speed. Form drag forces arising from the moving outline are apparent, as the translational motion of the wheel rim must displace air immediately in front of the wheel (and replace air immediately behind it). These form drag forces arising across the entire vertical profile of the wheel are therefore generally related to the velocity of the vehicle.
As the forward profile of a wheel facing the direction of vehicle motion is generally symmetric in shape, and as the circular outline of a wheel rim moves forward at the speed of the vehicle, these form drag forces are often considered uniformly distributed across the entire forward facing profile of a moving wheel (although streamlined cycle rims can affect this distribution somewhat). This uniform distribution of pressure force is generally considered centered on the forward vertical wheel profile, and thereby in direct opposition to the propulsive force applied at the axle, as illustrated in FIG. 17.
However, as will be shown, frictional drag forces are not uniformly distributed with elevation on the wheel, as they are not uniformly related to the speed of the moving outline of the wheel rim. Instead, frictional drag forces on the wheel surfaces are highly variable and depend on their elevation above the ground. Frictional drag must be considered separate from form drag forces, and can be more significant sources of overall drag on the wheel and, as will be shown, thereby on the vehicle.
Vehicles having wind-exposed wheels are particularly sensitive to external headwinds reducing propulsive efficiency. Drag force on exposed wheels increases more rapidly on upper wheel surfaces than on vehicle frame surfaces, causing a non-linear relation from rising wind speeds between net drag forces on vehicle frame surfaces versus net drag forces on vehicle wheel surfaces.
Since upper wheel surfaces are moving against the wind at more than the vehicle speed, the upper wheel drag forces contribute more and more of the total vehicle drag as external headwinds rise. Thus, as external headwinds rise, a greater fraction of the net vehicle drag is shifted from vehicle frame surfaces to upper wheel surfaces.
Moreover, upper wheel drag forces must be overcome by a propulsive counterforce applied at the axle. Such propulsive counterforces suffer a mechanical disadvantage against the upper wheel drag forces, since each net force is applied about the same pivot point located at the bottom where the wheel is in stationary contact with the ground. This mechanical advantage that upper wheel drag forces have over propulsive counterforces further augments the effective vehicle drag that exposed upper wheels contribute under rising headwinds. As a result of these magnified effects of upper wheel drag on resisting vehicle propulsion, vehicle drag is more effectively reduced by reducing the aerodynamic pressure on the upper wheel surfaces while leaving the lower wheel surfaces exposed to impinging headwinds.
Furthermore, shielding the lower wheel surfaces can cause a net increase in vehicle drag, and a loss in propulsive efficiency. Not only does the propulsive counterforce applied at the axle have a mechanical advantage over the lower wheel drag forces, but shielding the lower wheel surfaces using a deflector attached to the vehicle body shifts the drag force from being applied at the lower wheel to an effective higher elevation at the axle, thereby negating any mechanical advantage of a propulsive counterforce applied at the axle has over the lower wheel drag force. As a result, aerodynamic trailer skirts in widespread use today are unnecessarily inefficient, since they generally extend below the level of the axle.
Nevertheless, extended height trailer skirts have been shown to improve propulsive efficiency, since they reduce the aerodynamic pressure on the upper wheel surfaces, which cause the vast majority of wheel drag and virtually all of the loss in vehicle propulsive efficiency due to wheel drag. However, the extended skirts shown in the art also impact the aerodynamic pressure on the lower wheel surfaces, where propulsive counterforces delivered at the axle have a mechanical advantage over lower wheel drag forces.
As mentioned, diverting wind from impinging the lower wheel surfaces actually increases overall vehicle drag, reducing propulsive efficiency. Deflecting wind from impinging these lower wheel surfaces transfers the aerodynamic pressure from these slower moving surfaces also suffering a mechanical disadvantage, to faster moving vehicle body surfaces having no mechanical advantage over propulsive counterforces, thereby increasing vehicle drag.
Nevertheless, numerous examples in the art demonstrate the current preference for aerodynamic skirts extending to below the level of the axle. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,471 B2, US 2006/0152038 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,178 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,025 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,502 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,778 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,464 B2, US 2010/0066123 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,595 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,436 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,720 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,617, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,953, U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,464 B2, US 2006/0252361 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,541 all make no mention of the differing relationships between upper wheel drag forces and lower wheel drag forces affecting vehicle propulsive efficiency. Most of these patents depict figures showing skirts extending well below the level of the axle. And an examination of leading trailer skirt manufacturers shows the prevalence for extended height skirts currently for sale and needed to meet California carbon emission requirements.
Furthermore, a recent in-depth wind tunnel study sponsored the US Department of Energy and conducted at a pre-eminent research institution of the United States government, Lawerence Livermore Laboratory was published Mar. 19, 2013, “Aerodynamic drag reduction of class 8 heavy vehicles: a full-scale wind tunnel study”, Ortega, et. al, and concluded that trailer skirts are one of the most effective means to reduce drag on large tractor-trailer trucks. A large number of trailer skirt configurations were tested in this study, which employed traditional techniques for measuring total drag on the vehicle. Due to the nonlinear effects of upper wheel drag in rising headwinds, such techniques can produce inaccurate measurements of gains in propulsive efficiency for vehicles having wheels exposed to headwinds. Thus, as yet this important relationship of upper wheel drag more predominately affecting overall vehicle drag and especially over lower wheel drag which is often comparatively negligible and suffers a mechanical disadvantage against propulsive counterforces applied at the axle—has gone unrecognized.
And in the patent art cited above, several patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,953, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,541, US 2006/0252361 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,464 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,778 and others depict wind deflecting panels generally spanning the lateral width of the trailer, thereby inducing unnecessary drag by blocking air otherwise funneled between the wheels. Funneled air into the rear of the vehicle can reduce pressure drag on the vehicle. In the art, there are numerous other examples of devices attempting to enhance this vehicle drag reducing effect.
Finally, also in the cited art above, several patents such as US 2010/0066123 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,595 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,436 B2 depict wind deflecting panels in front of the wheels of the trailer extending to well below the level of the axle, thereby inducing unnecessary vehicle drag by transferring drag from the slower moving lower wheel surfaces having a mechanical disadvantage, to the faster moving vehicle body and frame. In the art, there are numerous other examples of devices attempting to enhance this wheel drag reducing effect.